Can you help me?
by BreedLoveCross
Summary: "Well, one I've never seen you with a girl and two" This was the big question I needed to know. "How do you get a girl's attention? I mean, what do they have to do?"
1. Chapter 1

**Luce's POV**

_Oh crap!_ Was the first thing I thought when I saw his body walk past me. His clothing was perfect; face tanned the most beautiful eyes, and his face is a perfect shape. He was just beautiful. And I really wish he was only mine.

"Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce. Luce, Luce," Arriane kept saying my name over and over again. "Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce, Luce."

"What?" I asked getting out of my trance. "What do you want?"

"Were you thinking about Daniel again?" I looked over to Daniel. He sat in one of those sad grey chairs in the library. "Oh, my god, you were!"

Daniel looked over to me, behind him, so did a guy named Stephen. God, he was so hot! I waved my hand. Daniel ignored me like normal but Stephen smiled and waved back. I got really excited then. I like Stephen, and I highly doubt that he likes me back. I turned to Arriane, and put on the biggest smile I think I can put on. Arriane looked surprised. "He responded to me." I said. "He actually responded!" I said a little louder than I was meant to.

"Shhh!" The librarian hissed. I mouthed sorry to her and went back to Arriane. "He looked at me and did more!" I whispered. I took another glance at Stephen, who was now talking to a popular girl. Her name was Georgia with her long blonde hair and dressed like a Barbie doll. Ugh, I hate her. I sat down at a table next to Daniel's and sighed. Arriane sat down next to me. "I don't know what to do to get his attention." I admitted. "He's always doing something else." I looked back at Stephen. He was laughing with Georgia, like nothing was happening. I faced Arriane again. "What do I do?"

I looked over at Daniel. He looked like he was hard at work, but he could spare a couple of minutes. I went to Daniel's table and sat in front of him. "Do you date?" I asked. He looked up and me dropped his stuff and raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?" Daniel asked me.

"Well, one I've never seen you with a girl and two" This was the big question I needed to know. "How do you get a girl's attention? I mean, what do they have to do?"

Daniel tried not to smile. "Well, I like it when they be their selves, open and not afraid to be their self."

I raised an eyebrow. "That doesn't answer my question." Luce crossed her arms. "Will you actually answer my question or just stare at me like you know my future?"

"Luce, just leave him alone." Arriane said.

I turned back to her. "You're right," I turned back to Daniel, thinking. Thinking, thinking, thinking. I turned back to Arriane. "I'm going to find Cam." Turned back to Daniel. "Thanks for . . . Telling me what you want to see in a girl."

"Wait," Daniel said. "Why do you want to know what catches my eye?"

"You want to know the truth?" Daniel nodded his head. I leaned close and whispered in his ear.

**Daniel's POV**

Luce leaned into my ear and whispered lowly: "If I tell you, then it wouldn't be a secret." She quickly pulled away and left me and Arriane alone. Once Luce was out of sight, Arriane sat where Luce sat and looked at me with concern. "What was that all about?" Arriane asked.

"She asked me when gets my attention with girls." I replied.

"Huh, weird. Normally she'll ask Gabby to give her a make over." That's when Luce came back in and nearly ran in the library. That's when Gabby came in with a golden bag around her shoulder, looking around the library –looking for Luce.

"Have you guys seen Luce?" Gabby asked us. We both shrugged, and let Gabby on her wild search.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked hte chapter**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Please Review and this will get better as I get through the plot.**

**Love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Luce's POV_

Today I wore skinny jeans, a singlet and make-up just to get Stephen's eyes to follow me. I kept walking past him today and got nowhere. I just really want him to notice who I am.

I'm now in the library, looking at this book. It's called: '_WHY? WHY WON'T HE ASK ME OUT?'_ not really but I would defiantly check that book out. It's actually called '_Angus, Thongs and Font full snogging_'. It's been turned into a movie, but I like books better.

"Hey," Georgia and her friends walked towards me. I put the book back and hoped that they weren't coming to me. "What are you doing?" Georgia asked. Damn, it was for me.

"I'm looking at books." I replied.

"I mean with your clothing." She replied. I looked down and found nothing wrong with them. "That outfit doesn't work together, and why aren't you wearing high heels?"

"I've never worn high heels before," I admitted. "And I just threw these on today."

"Okay, I can't stand this," One of her friends said looking like she was about to vomit. "You have to come shopping with us after school."

"Yeah, we can help you get some clothing that actually look good and fits with your shape." Another said.

"Lucy –can I call you that? Thanks –Lucy; we can make you look like a famous person who hasn't been found yet." What? Dress like you? No thanks.

"Cool, where do I meet you?"

_Daniel's POV_

I watched Luce watch the football players and runners practise. I sat under the bleachers sharpening my weapon –a stick.

She sighed. I sighed.

Damn, that outfit was not in fashion but I really wanted her to be in my arms, kissing me until we needed to breathe again, then make out and finally have sex . . . Who am I kidding? I've never had sex with Luce before, shy can't I start now?

"Hey, loser!" Georgia, Britney and Kelsey were in a roofless red car calling out to Luce. My Luce. "Get in the car we're going shopping!"

Luce waved to someone and ran into the car. I followed her legs running towards the red car and finally, I couldn't see them again. I miss the touch of her soft skin on mine.

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the day when I finally rocked up to school. I hadn't seen Luce yet, and finally figured out that she was sick today. I stood in front of my locker and out of the corner of my eye, I saw four girls. One had long blonde hair, was dressed in a dress that shaped out her body and curves and black high heels. The second girl wore short shorts and a mid drift tee shirt and high heels. The third one wore a dress that showed quite a bit of cleavage at the breast and grey shoes. Finally, the four one was the most beautiful out of all of them. She wore a spaghetti string baby pink shirt, a plaid blue skirt and small black heels. The fourth one was Lucinda.<p>

Everyone made a path for them, so that they couldn't be trampled and everyone just had to look at them. But all I can see is Luce.

Cam came next to me. "Dude, your girlfriends' hot." Cam said. The four girls stopped walking and looked at us. They sounded us, not letting a butterfly in their way.

"You think his girlfriend is hot?" Kelsey said. She had curly blonde hair that sat on her shoulders, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. "That's disgusting,"

"You're too dumb to be a girlfriend." Britney said. She had long beautiful black hair and really green eyes.

"You're sick, saying that Daniel's girlfriend is hot." Georgia said. "She probably is but that doesn't mean that you can say it."

Silence. The three girls turned to Luce and waited. Luce looked lost. She turned to Cam, and said: "Next time when you say that someone's girlfriend is hot, you might wanna think twice before saying anything."

They laughed and walked away. I could feel Luce's nervousness, not so sure what to say. I've lived for a really long time, and they are the worst thing's I've ever heard! They could do so much better.

"It would be funny if Britney punched you." I admitted.

"Britney, the dumb one?"

"Hey," Stephen and his two friends came up to us. "Don't call her dumb, Cameron." Stephen said. He twisted the basketball in his hand. "Call her that again, and it'll be really funny to see you get bashed up."

He pushed Cam on the lockers and left. "Can't we kill him?" Cam asked. I sighed and left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry that the comebacks were so stupid!**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

_Luce's POV_

I walked inside the principal's office to see Cam, Daniel, Gabby and Arriane sitting in seats next to each other while my chair was next to Arriane on the end of the row. I grabbed my chair and pulled it away from Arriane feeling the guilt that I had from ignoring her over the past three months. It's been three years since I became friends with Georgia, Brittany and Kelsey. They had convinced me that Arriane had this massive lesbian crush on me and I don't believe that to be honest but around my friends I feel like I have to be disgusted by the fact that she might be lesbian. Honestly I like my group with Georgia but I miss Arriane and Gabby.

"Now since I have you all here, we need to disgust some issues." The principal turned to me and looked at me directly in my eyes. "Lucinda, what happened to you? You're messing around with everyone, there's a rumour of cyber bullying, bulling in and out of school, you're nearly always in detention during lunch and your grades have dropped."

"Yeah, so?" I replied crossing my legs. I really didn't need to hear this, I know this already but the rumour about me cyber bullying isn't true. I'm not that much of a bitch. "Please do get to the point."

"I just want to know, what happened?"

"Nothing happened." I said with a shrug. I looked over to the rest of the students and realized that they were in the office and listening to a conversation that should be private. "Why the hell are they here?" I said pointing at the rest of the students. "Shouldn't this be in private? That's the rules!"

"They talked to me beforehand." The principal replied in a calm even voice. He laced his fingers together and placed them on his desk.

"If they have a problem with me –" I turned to the students "–you say it to my fucking face."

"Lucinda! That is not the language that we use in this school!" The principal raised his voice. Gabby smirked a bit which just made me just want to punch her until all of her teeth have disappeared. "We do not tolerate that language!"

"That's not what you said when you were in here with Ms Smith the other day." I fought back. _"Sue, Sue, you're so fucking hot I just want to tear off all your clothes –"_

"Stop it!"

"Don't have sex during school," I said holding up my hands. "Simple as that."

"You can't hold that one time against me."

"Yes I can."

"That doesn't matter." The principal looked away from me and over to the other students. I took out my phone and quickly sent a message to Kelsey. (Luce=Italic, Kelsey=Bold)

_Hey gurl hey. Im bored._

**Me too. Wanna go shopping?**

_Im with the principal right now but afterwards yeah._

**What did you do to get sent to the principal? :o**

_Nothing. I dont know why Im here and I really need to get new shoes._

**Did you hear? Stephen is holding a party tonight!**

_Gurll, were gonna get party so hard tonight it's going to be a night that everyone will remember._

**Gonna get your sex on?**

_Do you even have to ask that? Ahaha_

"Lucinda, would you like to share your conversation?" Cam said smirking. "Since you're so interested in it why not share it?"

"Sure." I said. I went into another conversation with a friend outside of school that I met through Britany. "Hey can I ask you something about sex?

Sure why not?"

"That's enough!" The principal raised his voice.

"No, it gets better!" I promised. "Well there's a guy who's called Cam Beriel and he cheated on my friend so I want to make him oh so hot and heavy so I can punch him where it hurts the most." I smirked right back at him and put my phone in my lap. "I can share more if you want."

"Luce, shut up and listen to Mr Spear." Arriane said shifting her weight back towards the principal. So that's what his name was!

"As I was saying, I've talked to your parents and you're all moving to a boarding school. You're going to start wearing uniforms and start acting like proper adults not immature kids."

"Wait, why are we coming?" Gabby asked. "We're mature."

"Seriously?" I said raising my eye brow. Gabby nodded at me like was so a clue that I couldn't see. "The last week you guys egged a person's house and you call yourselves mature?" I laughed. "The mature one out of you four is Daniel and that's only because he has social anxiety."

"I don't have social anxiety." Daniel spoke up. "Where did you get that from?"

"The Psychology teacher said that you had social anxiety," I replied. I had to admit, Daniel was kind of beautiful even though he was a major dickhead. "Everyone knows you have social anxiety."

"On the topic that we're talking about," The principal brought out attention back on him. "You leave on Saturday so say your goodbyes here because tomorrow is your last day of school."

Suddenly the door opened the Stephen came rushing inside along with Bradley behind him.

"You cannot be leaving school tomorrow!" Bradley came by my side and hugged me. "It's okay, we're gonna have sex and get high tonight."

I laughed and kissed his cheek which made him blush. "I look forward to it."

"Um, we kind of need Luce for our presentation; sorry but can I take her away for an hour or two?" Stephen asked politely. "It's a drama performance."

The principal nodded his head. Bradley picked me up bridal style and pulled me close to his chest. Thank God I was wearing shorts today. "Slut," Arriane coughed.

"Lesbian." I coughed back. Man, I actually missed Arriane as a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN don't expect all of my chapters to be this long. Please read and review and I'm sorry that it's been like over two years since I updated this.**

**Love you**

**BreedLoveCross**


	4. Chapter 4

_Luce's POV_

I text my friends as I'm saying goodbye to my parents. They're saying all the normal stuff, and blah blah blah. I don't really care if they miss me, or if they want to get rid of me.

"We love you very much." My mum hugged me.

"Take care, Lucy." I put my phone down.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you? Stop calling me Lucy."

The car came up to my door. I didn't say goodbye, or even hug them. I picked up my bags and put it in the trunk of the car.

"We love you, Luce!" My mum waved. I didn't look back. I went inside the car and hoped that the driver wouldn't talk to me. This is going to be a bore, I thought.

I got out of the car and looked at my new school. It's . . . Massive. It looked a little like a castle that the royal blood people would live in.

"Okay," I said.

"Isn't it amazing?" Arriane said walking beside me. I rolled my eyes and picked up my luggage. "What the hell is your problem?"

I jerked my head around to her. "I met you." I gave her a cold smile, and left her hanging alone.

_Arriane's POV_

Ever since Luce became friends with Georgia and her clan she's been acting really bitchy and a know it all. One day she's my best friend and then _poof_ she hates me.

"Isn't it amazing?" I asked Luce walking next to her. I wondered if she would react nice or still like Georgia. Luce rolled her eyes. This isn't going to end well. She picked up her bag and started walking faster away from me. "What the hell is your problem?" I yelled.

Luce's head turned towards me. "I met you," She said, smiled and walked away. I went down to the gravel and picked up a large rock, throwing my arm back to hit her right on the crown of her head.

"Easy there." A guy took my wrist. He was bold, wore thick rimmed black glasses, and wore dressing pants, a white button down shirt and a long jacket that gothic guys would wear. He's the principle. "We don't want a new student's first day in the sick room. Do we?"

"Yes, actually we do." I replied with the truth.

"Is your name Lucinda?" he asked.

"No. My name is Arriane, this rock is for Lucinda."

"No it isn't." I dropped the rock and looked at Luce. Three girls were with her, telling her stuff. They looked sweet but cold at the same time. Their skirts were too short –like Lucinda's, their tops were pure white button down –like Lucinda's and instead of school shoes, they wore black high heels –like Lucinda. Great, another Georgia and her clan of plastics.

"I got told that you were a normal one." He said. Me? Normal? Ha!

"Depends on my mood, to be honest." I replied. "Why are we at this school any way?"

"Your last school didn't need you any more. But they need Lucinda." I looked at her. She was laughing, her hand on her hip and flipping her long wild black hair out of her way. "But they don't want her."

"Why not?" I asked.

"As you can see," He pointed to Luce, "she's bright, but she's afraid of something. We need her to become herself again."

"How do you know about all this?"

"I'm the principle; I have to know all my students."

He smiled and walked away. I shook my head, picked up my bags and started heading to the main building.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I hope you liked the chapter because I didn't!**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review please**


	5. Chapter 5

_Cam's POV_

I had to admit to something, this school isn't that bad. There's a bunch of kids that I can hang out with and we're starting a band together. Luce has already gone back to her bitchy personality even though when she thinks that no one is looking she looks depressed as Hell. Daniel, Arriane, Gabby and I have already noticed the fact that she's finding it hard to cope at this school right now.

"She skipped science again today." Arriane said. "This isn't right, she was meant to enjoy school again. That was the plan."

"Maybe she's just too much of a bitch this time." Gabby said painting her nails. Two girls stood up from the table that Luce was sitting at and started walking over our way. Their skirts were way too short and their tops were so tight that I could see straight through their skin and see every single bone that I could break.

"Gabby," One girl said. They sat down opposite to Gabby, crossed their legs and folded their hands in their laps. "We need to talk to you."

One of the girls held out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Gabby. It was a poster for hair, make up and beauty. Gabby looked at the paper and smiled to herself. "Is that a class that is taken here?"

"It's a club ran by us and every time we see you you're always fixing up your nails, hair, make up whatever you decided to fix up and you do a good job at it. We want you to try out and then we decide if you can join or not."

"When can I try out?" Gabby asked holding the paper in her hands.

"Today room twenty four at five tonight. Hope to see you there." They smiled and walked back to their table that they were sitting at before.

"You're not actually going try out, are you?" Arriane asked snatching the paper out of her hands. "Who has to try out for a beauty club!?"

"You might want to lower your voice!" A boy said from Luce's table called out. "We don't want to hear your pathetic voice!"

I left my seat and stormed over to Luce's table. I grabbed the guy from his collar shirt and pushed him to the floor punching his jaw line as he tried to fight back. "You. Have. No. Idea. How. Pathetic. You. Are!" I said in between each punch. A large crowd came around the pathetic boy and me chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Daniel and another guy came out and broke up the fight, Daniel holding me back away from him. I looked over to Luce who just shook her hair and stared at Daniel blankly. What is going on with that girl?

"Is this really who you are, Luce?" I yelled at her while she wrapped her arm around the bashed up guy and checked his wounds. "You're going to choose him over your friends? What about Arriane?!"

"You are not my friends!" She yelled back. "Friends don't lie; friends don't stalk one another and then talk about them behind their back!" Luce looked straight at Arriane and Daniel. "You shouldn't have to watch what you say while rage is bubbling up inside of you while you just want to scream at them saying that you don't agree with their opinions but you know that you'll be judged anyway."

"Wow," One said.

"She's already learnt her lines." Another said.

"I really want to do drama if she's in my class." A male said. "When do you have drama?"

"Next period!" Luce called back with a sudden smile across her face. The bell rung loudly in everybody's ears as they broke apart from the circle and towards their next lesson. Daniel kept his eyes on Luce the whole time as she walked with another guy's hand holding hers.

Once everyone had left the mess hall except for Daniel and I. We just stood there. I stared at Daniel reading his expressions on his body and his face. His fists were tightly clenched that his nails broke his skin and his eyes looked like they were clamped shut forever. The sun went and passed us until Daniel broke loose and let his wings show. I'm kind of happy right now, he's finally feeling what I've felt since . . . Since forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well Fuck**

**I don't own Fallen**

**Review please**


End file.
